The Beginning
by ErochikkuNeko
Summary: This is the beginning of the love that is James and Marcus. There is only two parts, yes, but as I get more ideas, I promise to add more to my yaoi section.
1. How Could You?

James panted heavily as he began to slow. He'd been chasing Marcus from about the first stop sign on Marcus's street to the school grounds, and he was exhausted.

"Come on!" Marcus called over his shoulder. "For all those muscles, you sure are outta shape."

James laughed, walking forward slowly. "For so little muscle you sure can run."

"Ha. Thanks." Marcus slowed to a stop as he reached the front steps of their all-boys school. He turned around and clasped his hands in front of him, taking a deep breath. "I _love_ fall."

James smiled, running his fingers through his hair to push it out of his face. "Why? It's so…"

"Wonderful? Magnificent-?" Marcus's eyes sparkled as he looked around the slowly filling courtyard.

"Cold." James said flatly as a gust of icy wind blew the fallen leaves across their feet. James had stopped walking by now and was a good three feet away from his best friend. Marcus glared at him, as well as a small teenage boy that looked like a porcelain doll could.

James laughed. Marcus always looked so cute when he tried to act tough. It just wasn't him. Marcus's bright pink lips broke it's a beautiful smile and James smiled back.

"I'm jealous." James said, placing a hand on his hip and cocking his head to the side, taking in Marcus's perfect smile.

"Why?"

"Your teeth are really white."

This time Marcus laughed. It was a beautiful sound to James and he couldn't help but smile wider.

"That's ridiculous, James."

"Heh…I know." _But people are pretty ridiculous when it comes to love._

James blinked. _What? Where the hell did that come from?_ He blinked again.

"What's wrong James?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Everything's…peachy." James looked at Marcus's bright pink cheeks against his slightly whiter skin. He looked down to Marcus's lips, which were turning from bright pink to a deep, but lightly painted, blue. He meant to look back up t Marcus's eyes, but _his_ kept trailing downward.

Marcus's thin; elegant; white neck. His small; rounded shoulders. His thin, yet lightly muscled chest. Elegant arms: smoothed and shaped in all the right places. Long and well built legs, he _was_ a great runner.

_Extremely good at soccer,_ James thought slowly, almost a whisper in his mind. _He's like a really pretty girl…but he's a boy._

For some reason, James liked that thought. No matter how angel-like Marcus was, he'd always be a boy.

In the short amount of time all these thought skittered through James's mind, he had gotten really close to Marcus. And the only change in Marcus's positioning was that he had dropped his arms to his sides and tilted his head up, not a lot, but—

_Enough to reach up on my tip-toes and kiss him._

Marcus's cheeks flushed at the thought. Not that he didn't always day dream about James, but he never did it when James's body was an inch or so from touching his own.

As James's mind was processing the angelic beauty of Marcus, Marcus's mind was processing the undying hotness of James.

His full; dark lips. His perfectly chiseled chin. His broad shoulders, strong arms. His muscles weren't grotesquely thick, but they were a good size for lifting _at least _a hundred and five pounds of human Marcus. His skin was a deep bronze and his chest was rock hard and held a six pack.

_I only know that because of gym though…_

He had black hair, raven black.

Finally Marcus's eyes came back up, and connected with blue pools of crystal.

_Okay, that was even cheesy to _me. _And everyone knows I'm the gayest guy here. I'm into all that mushy crap._

But that was really the only way to describe them. Pitch black pupil, blue in there inner ring, baby blue in the middle, almost crystal on the outer ring, them more black before the white of his eye. James was also a good, two inches taller than Marcus.

However, what James saw, took his breath away.

Green. Emeralds, almost. Marcus has the most beautiful green eyes. They were like moss, but shiny and always full of hope and love.

_Like emeralds._

James had been leaning closer and closer to Marcus. He had even reached his hands up and set them gently on Marcus's hips. Finally he could feel their breath mingle. Their lips only millimeters apart, and James thought he was finally ready for Marcus to see how he really felt…

"Homos!" a boy yelled, loud, obnoxious, and dream shattering. James's trance was broken. And he did the only thing he could think of.

He pushed Marcus. Hard.

Marcus yelped and fell backward onto the cold stone steps of their school. He looked up at James, tears filling his eyes. And James laughed. He really laughed. Cold, disdainful, and teasing.

"What? Did you really think I was gonna kiss you? You stupid homo." James kicked some dust that had been blown onto the smooth cement at Marcus as everyone gathered around him, laughing in the same cruel way.

Marcus's tears spilled over causing the stupid jocks and bullies of his school to laugh harder. Marcus wiped his eyes and went to stand up, but some hand placed their hands under and around him and lifted him from the ground. Marcus looked to see Ayden and the only other two people that didn't care that Marcus was gay.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves." Ayden lashed out angrily, clutching Marcus tightly to his chest. Marcus buried his face in Ayden's shirt and let his tears flow.

Everyone knew that Marcus was extremely sensitive for a fifteen year old boy, but only James had seen him cry. Mostly when he was comforting Marcus after saving him from a gang up of bullies.

Most people didn't mess with James. One, because everyone liked him. And, two, because he could kick someone's ass really quick.

And that's how Marcus had made it through his first year of high school, he befriended James. And right now that's who Ayden was glaring harshly at. So harsh that even James stepped back as Ayden advanced on him. His voice was only a whisper, but it held so much hating passion that even the idiots beside James shivered. "Especially you."

And with that Ayden turned and left with Thames and Joshua tailing behind him. And Marcus had to accept that these were his new best friends now.

_**To Be Continued.**_


	2. I Love You

Ayden cooed to Marcus as he placed that last bandage. Marcus had gained several scrapes from the fall, but none were too deep. And he had an enormous bruise on his right arm.

"Thank you, Ayden." Marcus said, patting the bruise softly.

Ayden smiled and kissed Marcus's forehead softly. "Anything for you."

Marcus smiled back, not as uncomfortable as he normally was when Ayden showed him affection. Marcus always knew that Ayden had a thing for him, but he'd always told him that he was in love with James. That had never stopped Ayden though.

Thames and Joshua were huddled together in the corner, doing God knows what. From where Marcus was sitting, it looked like a game of tic-tac-toe. And judging by the smile on Thames's face, he was winning.

Joshua muttered something that sounded like, "This game is rigged." And Thames laughed. Marcus smiled again and looked back at Ayden, who was watching Marcus with unwavering love in his eyes. Marcus blushed lightly and Ayden grinned.

"You're adorable when you blush."

"Shut up." Marcus said looking down at the table he was sitting on.

Ayden chuckled. "Don't be angry, my love." Ayden leaned down slightly, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

Ayden had unnaturally long hair for a boy. And the scary part was he was one of the very rare boys who could pull it off.

Marcus looked back up at him. He knew what Ayden wanted to do. It was much clearer than when James was pretending to do it.

_Why do I have to be so freaking short? _Marcus thought in anger. He was almost guilty that was about to let Ayden kiss him. James may have just broken his heart into a million pieces, but he still loved him. He could never stop loving James. But he watched silently as Ayden drew closer, a light smile pulling at his lips.

Marcus had always hoped his first kiss would be from James, but right now he'd take anything to make him feel better. And Ayden was best at making Marcus smile when James hadn't been around.

The background noise Thames and Joshua had been making fell silent. Marcus knew they were watching them. And he knew Ayden didn't care.

Ayden's lips brushed Marcus's and Marcus's breath caught in his throat. He knew it was only because this was his first kiss and because Ayden was being so gentle, but part of him hoped he could one day love Ayden the way Ayden loved him and the way he loved James.

Ayden closed his eyes and pressed his lips softly to Marcus's. Marcus closed his eyes and waited for the moment that would make this his first kiss, but it never came.

The door to the nurse's office was thrown open and Ayden jumped back, causing Marcus to cling to the counter so he wouldn't fall; he'd failed to realize that Ayden had twisted his arms around him. Ayden and Marcus snapped their heads simultaneously in the direction of the door, and Marcus's breath caught again, this time admitting a small gasp from his lips.

Thames and Joshua jumped up, ready to get in front of Ayden and Marcus, ready to defend with their lives.

Marcus rolled his eyes at the melodramatic thought. Then he focused back on the person at the door.

There he stood, tall, confident, and undyingly hot. James had decided to show his unwelcome face. _Of all the nerve._

Marcus suddenly blushed at all the fantasies that rushed into his mind. What the hell was wrong with him? Wasn't this the guy that just broke what felt like a life long friendship? Wasn't this the guy that humiliated him in front of his whole school? Wasn't this the guy that –

_Well, yes, but –_

But nothing. How dare he even be here. And just as Marcus thought it, Ayden spoke it.

"Are you serious? You're just gonna strut right in here and think everything's gonna be okay again?" Ayden stepped forward; squeezing his was between their '_bodyguards._'

"Yes, yes, I do." James said flatly. He and Ayden were the same height and it looked like it'd be a pretty good fight.

_If one broke out._

Marcus had no idea where all these thoughts were coming from so he blamed it on the utter confusion that was eight to eight-thirty A.M.

"Well, I'm sorry, but Marcus doesn't want to see you. And I personally don't understand why you'd think he'd take you back after what you did to him today." Ayden cocked his hip to the side and placed a hand on it.

_And that's why he can get away with elbow length hair,_ Marcus thought distantly.

He'd been watching Ayden and James quietly, barely paying attention to the words being swapped.

"If you'd just give me a chance to talk to him, you'd see." There was emotion in James's voice now, even though he was trying desperately to hide it. He sounded…hurt…and ashamed.

"Ha. Doubt it." Ayden just sounded cold and unforgiving.

Marcus barely even realized that he'd been listening.

"Now. If you don't mind." Ayden stepped back, smirking slightly, knowing that he'd clipped his words just right to make James curious. He stepped up to Marcus and smiled lovingly down at him. Marcus stared up at him expressionless, except for the tiny hint of exhaustion that played at the edges of his features. He'd barely even realized that Ayden was leaning back down to him until he could feel his breath on his cheek.

That shocked Marcus back into reality and he glanced at James who looked horrified, betrayed, and extremely pissed off. And the next thing he knew Ayden was rammed into the wall and James was warding off blows from Thames and Joshua. Marcus watched his eyes as big as saucers and his jaw dropped to the floor, as a fight actually broke out.

_That's interesting…_

After about three more minutes of just that. James came up victorious, if you considered victorious having a bloody nose and a black eye. Ayden, Thames, and Joshua all lay on the ground motionless.

Marcus blinked. And blinked again, trying, once again to process what had just happened. This time, however, he had a lot less time, because the next second James was towering over him. Marcus's eyes slowly moved up to the perfect blue ones that held a surprising amount of hurt and distress. Marcus had to blink again to hold back tears.

"Marcus…" James's voice was hushed; he seemed on the verge of tears, too. He stared into Marcus's eyes for what felt like forever, then slammed his hands, open palmed, onto the counter on either side of Marcus's legs, causing Marcus to jump. "Marcus…" James dropped his head and closed his eyes. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly and Marcus began to cry again. His tears fell onto his pants, leaving dark spots and his shoulders hunched forward as he pressed his forehead to James's head.

James pulled back slowly, giving Marcus a chance to lift his head. As soon as James's head was up again, Marcus dropped his, crying harder, even though he had yet to actually sob. James watched him silently as his own tears fell, leaving more dark spots on Marcus's pants.

"Marcus I didn't mean it. Any of it. I just…I acted impulsively. I don't know why I did it. I – I wanted to kiss you. I really did. Marcus. Oh, God, Marcus. I am so sorry. I don't deserve to be here, or to even be talking to you. I'm a terrible person. A horrible friend. I don't deserve you, and all I can hope is that you find it to forgive me. You and Ayden would be beautiful together. And I know he really loves you." James had started off soft and slow, but as he continued talking his words got louder and faster. If Marcus hadn't known him so well, he wouldn't have caught any of the last words. James was on the verge of screaming. "I just…I don't know what I was thinking. I'm stupid, and mean, and horrible, and…and...and…"

And James actually began to sob. Marcus hadn't looked up at him as he confessed how he felt. But he had cried, a lot. He could feel the warm tears dampen his cheeks. But he smiled. He smiled when James had said he and Ayden would be beautiful together. That he knew how much Ayden loved him.

_No you don't…You have no idea how much I love you._

"I love you…" Marcus said at the same time he thought it, his voice soft, warm, and forgiving. "I love you, James. I always have, I always will."

Then he did the unthinkable, which issued gasps from the new conscious spectators.

Marcus pressed his lips, fast and tight to James's, wrapping his arms around James's neck and holding him in place, pushing James to kiss him back.

James's eyes went wide and he stared down at Marcus, whose cheeks were wet and bright red, but he'd never looked more beautiful to James. Then James shut his eyes and kissed him back, lovingly; longingly.

Finally they broke apart and James pressed his forehead to Marcus's, whispering softly, and looking deeply and lovingly into Marcus, prefect green eyes, "I love you, too, Marcus. Always have…Always will."


End file.
